fairytailfanfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Smok
Smok '(龍, ''Ryū) to Mag Klasy "S" z Gildii Sabertooth. Pseudonim ten został mu nadany przez Minervę ze względu na fakty, iż nie miał on imienia, a po raz pierwszy pokazał się członkom gildii 7 lipca. Wygląd thumb|left|200px|Smok jako dziecko. Smok jest szczupłym, wysokimSaga Hydra, Rozdział 1 mężczyzną o nietypowym wyglądzie. Nosi długie, zazwyczaj rozpuszczone włosy w szaro-siwej barwie, ułożone w nieestetyczny nieład. Przydługa grzywka zasłania górną część jego bladej twarzy. Szeroka blizna oddziela wiecznie głupkowato uśmiechnięte usta i dolną część nosa od wysokiego czoła, cienkich brwi i wąskich oczu w srebrnym kolorze. Zazwyczaj ubiera się w długą czarną szatę z szerokimi rękawami. Pod spód zakłada poszarzałą koszulę. Jako ozdobę, przez lewe ramię przekłada także żelazny łańcuch. Jego ręce zakończone są długimi smolistymi paznokciami. Na głowę zakłada wysoki cylinder. Jego obuwie stanowią ciężkie, wojskowe buty. Osobowość Smok jest osobą o złożonej osobości. Jego postać składa się z dwóch zupełnie innych charakterów. Jednen z nich przyjmuje postać infantylnego, wiecznie rozbawionego mężczyzny, większość wolnego czasu przeznaczającego na zabawę pacynkami. Uśmiech nie znika z jego bladej twarzy. Bywa wtedy miły i zabawny. Z drugiej strony śpi w nim osobnik z lodowatym spojrzeniem, beznamiętną mową i mroźnym wyrazie twarzy. Stroni od towarzystwa krzykaczy, jednocześnie chwaląc tych, którzy siedzą cicho. Słabością Smoka są słodycze i zaklęte kawałki drewna, zwane przez niego córami. Świadczy o tym fakt, że zawsze nosi przy sobie i córy, i papierową torebkę ze słodyczami. Historia W lipcu X783 roku, Smok po raz pierwszy spotkał się z (jeszcze wtedy mało znaczącymi) członkami Gildii Sabertooth, ratując ich przed demonem. Od tamtego czasu cieszy się szacunkiem w szeregach gildii. Rok później dostał z Rady Magii licencję Maga Klasy "S" i wyruszył na swoją pierwszą dziesięcioletnią misję. Fabuła Saga Hydra Smok pojawia się praktycznie z nikąd. Wypatruje go Rufus, karząc Stingowi włączyć jazz. Do gildii wchodzi chwiejnym, pół-tanecznym krokiem, niemal natychmiastowo witając się z Jiemmą słowami "Rozchmurz się, mistrzu!". Równie szybko wparawia przywódcę w złość, odrzucając ukrytą prośbę wzięcia udziału w Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym. Dopiero wtedy dostrzega Minervę, którą wita z ogromnym entuzjazmem. Wymienia z nią kilka zdań, potwierdzając swoją niechęć do festiwali. Kiedy Orlando znika za gildyjnymi drzwiami, Smok udaje się do kefeterii, gdzie kończy jeść schowane w papierowej torebce cukierki. Kiedy Yukino dostaje zlecenie dotyczące pracy w barze, Smok siedzi tuż przy ladzie, odstawiając samemu sobie przedstawienie teatralne za pomocą pacynek. Kobieta uważnie obserwuje jego sylwetkę, co mężczyzna dostrzega. W chwili spotkania się ich spojrzeń, Aguria wpada w popłoch i upuszcza szklankę. Podczas gdy kobieta wyrzuca stłuczone szklane naczynie, Smok kończy za nią pracę. Nawiązuje z nią rozmowę, podczas której opowiada jej o swojej magii i zaczarowanych drewnianych elementach, zwanych przez niego córami. W poszukiwaniu zajęcia, Smok spędza cały dzień przy tablicy zleceń, szukając odpowiednio szalonej misji dla swojej osoby. Natyka się na niewielką kartke o niejasnej treści i bez namysłu rusza na Bagna Diedrichów, by dowiedzieć się więcej o podejrzanym zadaniu. W Posiadłości Diedrichów Smok spotyka się z Lewisem Leonem Diedrichem, który przybliża mu cenę i cel misji. Okazuje się, że głównym zadaniem maga jest zbadanie tajemniczych zjawisk paranormalnych w okolicy. Dowiaduje się także, że nie jest jedyną osobą pracującą na tej misji. Oprócz niego zadanie przyjęła także Yuka Deathtime z Lamia Scale oraz nieznany mag z Fairy Tail. Smok przyzywa także Sweet i Hanę, by pomogły mu ze wstępnym etapem zlecenia. Magia i Umiejętności '''Czarna Magia ma na celu manipulowanie życiem. Po królestwie krążą plotki, jakoby używanie obydwu jej form na raz było rzeczą trudną, prawie niemożliwą do wykonania. Smok jest w stanie kontrolować tylko jedną z jej form, a mianowicie Magię Życia. Magia ŻyciaSaga Hydra, Rozdział 2 '''- Magia typu Caster, rodzaju Tworzenia, uznawana przez Radę Magii za Czarną Magię. Pozwala użytkownikowi na tworzenie żywych tworów. Z powodu jej użytkownika, Smok został uznany za sekret Gildii Sabertooth. *Ożywienie to zaklęcie uznawane za specjalizację Smoka. Dzięki niemu może zamienić swoje "córy" (elementy drewna), na które nałożył specjalny urok, w żywe istoty. Od innych magów używających tej umiejętności, Smoka odróżnia to, że jeden przedmiot może ożywiać nieskończoność ilość razy, bez potrzeby zdejmowania poprzedniego i nakładania nowego uroku. Jak przyznał się podczas rozmowy z Yukino, zaklęcie to zostało przez niego rozbudowane do tego stopnia, że Rada Magii uznała je za użytkowaną przez niego magię. **Ożywienie: Urok Cyrku to zaklęcie pozwalające zamienić Smokowi elementy drewna, na które nałożył urok, w cyrkowe córySaga Hydra, Rozdział 3. *** '''Pierwsza Brama przyzywa Sweet. *** Trzecia Brama przyzywa Hanę Barę. Walki i Wydarzenia Ciekawostki *Początkowo miał być postacią epizodyczną. *Miał władać Magią Zabójcy Bogów, jednakże pomysł ten został wycofany. *Autorka planowała, by jego przezwisko miało jakiś związek z cmentarzem. Jak widać, pomysł ten się nie udał. *Według jego karty gildyjnej, Smok lubi słodycze i kabarety, a nie znosi Rady Magii. *Określenie cór ''na posiadane przez niego elementy drewna z urokiem Ożywienia miały upodabniać Smoka do Bickslowa, który swoje lalki nazywał ''dziecinkami. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie bazujące na innych postaciach Kategoria:Magowie Klasy "S" Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Sabertooth Kategoria:Artykuł użytkownika Danse no Macabre